Witches protection program
by bloodbaby1
Summary: A year after the Ultimate battle, Piper faces a new problem when a demon from the future crashes into the manor and the target of interest is baby Chris. Now with the help of her sisters and a future female who claims to be her daughter. Piper will have to try to save not just Chris but the rest of her family's futures.
1. Ch1: Someone want's Chris

"Piper! Where are you going?" Paige said as she followed her frantic older sister up the stairs.

"I am going up stairs to look in the book of shadows and find out who the hell is after my sons, again!" Piper said coming to a halt to turn around and give her baby sister an explanation.

Once she finished explaining she turned around and started marching up the stairs with Paige following behind.

"Ok but honey, don't you think that we should call Phoebe first, or Billie?" Paige said.

"No not until we absolutely know what we're up against besides she's still on her honey moon with Coop plus we promised to keep Billie out of demonic affairs ever since Kristy died." Piper answered.

She was now shuffling through the books and Paige was trying to figure out how she was going to calm her sister down. Paige walked over to the crib, holding both her nephews inside; she picked up Chris who started to cry and rocked him back and forth to get him to calm down. Piper couldn't find any demon that matched the description of what they just saw down stairs. It was supposed to just be a normal day for her and the boys and Paige, the last thing she expected was a demon on roid rage crashing through the living room and trying to go after sons. Luckily, Paige was able to orb Chris and Wyatt safely to the attic. Piper slammed her hands on the Book of Shadows frustrated that she was doing it again.

"I thought that we were done with all of this demon chasing, no more ultimate battles, no more freakin' demons and no more crazy tattooed up freaks coming after my sons! I cannot believe we are at this again!" Piper said upset.

She walked over to the couch in the attic and sat down placing her head in her hand. Paige put down Chris and walked over to the book and said,

"Look Piper, I know how you feel."

"Really Paige? Really, because I don't think you do."

"Yes really, I do get it. You finally feel like things are settling down and life is getting better and then boom-"

"Another demon wants to turn my son evil." Piper interjected.

"Piper we don't even know that he was trying to turn him evil maybe he was just trying to kill him."

Piper looked up at her sister irritated and half shocked that she would even consider the fact that a demon was trying to kill her son was a better scenario than him turning evil. Paige apologized realizing herself it probably wasn't the best way to get Piper to relax. Piper sighed as Paige began to flip through the pages to the Book of Shadows again looking for a demon that matched the description of the one they saw down stairs. Suddenly, in the middle of the attic a woman about the age of twenty one was standing before Piper and Paige. Piper looked to her sons and stood up with her hands about to fire a blast until the girl screamed out,

"Piper, wait!"

Piper and Paige looked shocked that she asked her to wait and what's more she actually looked like she was afraid. They both had fought demons long enough to know that a demon wouldn't do that but they couldn't be too sure yet.

"Paige the boys." Piper said quickly.

"Uh, Magic school!" Paige said quickly orbing the crib up to Magic school somewhere close to Leo.

"Okay you've got ten seconds to tell me who the hell you are and what you're doing here before I blow you to pieces." Piper said.

"Wait a minute, you don't recognize me?" the girl said.

Piper looked at her like she was crazy then looked back at Paige who just shrugged her shoulders signaling that she didn't know what was going on either. The woman was looking around the room and then looked at Piper and Paige.

"This is two years before I was born."

"What are you talking about?" Paige said.

The woman said, while looking at Piper,

"Mom, it's me. Your daughter." She said.

Piper's jaw dropped and her eyes widen as she turned to Paige and then to the twenty one year old woman standing before her. She gave her a smile, Piper knew she didn't have a daughter but she knew that in their family anything was possible. Paige told her to prove it,

"How?"

"I don't know orb something." Paige answered

The woman looked down sad and said,

"I can't, when I was born Leo, Dad was already human. I didn't inherit the White lighter gene."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's okay, I've gotten over it… kind of." The girl said.

"So you're Prudence Melinda Halliwell? " Piper said.

"No, actually Aunt Phoebe had her daughter before you had me and you let her use the name you picked out because you never thought you've have another child, much less a girl." She said ending with a slightly embarrassed tone.

She perked up quickly with a bright smile that looked just like Piper's making it hard to deny that she was hers and said,

"I'm Patients Grace Halliwell; Grace came from another one of our ancestors."

"So why are you here?" Paige asked.

Patients looked to her aunt realizing that she didn't tell them yet.

"Okay, there is a demon coming after my brother Chris." She started.

"Oh, yeah, we know." Piper said raising an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah Chris was just attacked downstairs." Paige answered.

Patients sighed and placed her hand over her chin to think. She had already arrived late but not too late, at least Paige and Piper were able to protect him. She paced a little and Piper broke her train of thought to ask her why the demon was after her brother.

"Chris, Wyatt and I went underground on a hunch about a demon that attacked me. Wyatt thought he was just a gun for hire and that the attack on me was only a distraction."

"A distraction from what exactly?" Piper asked.

"We didn't know; Wyatt was just so upset that a demon would attack me and Chris followed him to the underworld to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. I tagged along to identify the demon that attacked me. Wyatt was compromised though and to prevent us from getting caught he held off the other demons so that we could get out of there in one piece. When we got back to the manor, Chris was freaking out trying to figure out how we were going to get Wyatt back but Chris wouldn't allow me to go back under with him and left. Wyatt was the only one to come back, he said that Chris got away but he never returned to the manor. Wyatt and me went back underground to find him and that's when we found out that nobody in the underworld could find him either but whatever he found out about the demons plan was super important to them. They issued a hit on Chris and demanded that one of their demons go back in time to kill Chris so that it never happened. Wyatt sent me back and told me he'd stay and search for my present Chris to protect him from the other demons coming after him while I prevented the demon in this time from getting to baby Chris."

"Okay well now that he's here what's going to stop him from trying to kill Chris and maybe Wyatt too, or even us just to be careful?" Paige asked.

"Nothing."

"Great so how come we can't find this demon in the book of Shadows." Piper said

"Because he's a new demon, one you've never encountered before . In my time, we don't even know what they are; we call them Hybrids though because they're some kind of super demon. Their powers are endless and their strength is like they've been taking steroids since they were in the womb. Mom listen, Xavier is extremely dangerous and you cannot go up against him without the power of three and honestly… I don't even think that'll be enough."

"Xavier, since when do you call demons by their names?" Piper asked.

"We usually don't but um…He's my husband." Patients said.

Piper looked at Patients with a smile like she was kidding and then the smile slowly faded as she looked at her future daughter and screamed,

"What?!"

**Chapter 2 is coming soon, please keeping reading to find out if Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Patients are able to save Chris and Wyatt from an untimely death.**


	2. Ch2: Mission-Defend

**It was brought to my attention that Melinda has white lighter powers, I just want everyone to know I've watched all eight seasons of the Charmed series only, I don't have the money to buy the comics so whatever goes beyond that point, if I get something wrong, I apologize I just know the stuff from the television series. **

"Why, why would you marry a demon honey?" Piper said nervous.

"Well, the same reason Aunt Phoebe married Cole and Uncle Coop; the reason you married Dad and Aunt Paige married Uncle Henry because I love him." Patience said with a slight sad tone in her voice.

She knew that Cole and Phoebe's relationship didn't work out but she was only hoping that it would work out for her. It turns out she was wrong, Xavier wasn't the good hearted man she thought he was but that didn't matter at this point. Patience knew when he'd pick the best time to attack and she knew that they needed to get ready; she knew a potion wouldn't kill him but she was hoping that a potion could stun him and they could get him into the crystal cage so she could figure out what Chris found out about their plans.

"Right now we need to stay focused mom. Xavier knows better than to attack at the manor when you're with even one of your sisters and he'd never attack at magic school. He'll probably attack the boys and you when you're most vulnerable." Patience said.

"And when is that exactly?" Paige said forcing her hands out of her pockets.

"When you least expect it, while you're asleep."

Paige looked at Piper and Piper looked up at Paige then to Patience and sighed,

"I think it's time to call Phoebe."

Patience looked to the ground biting the flesh on the inside of her mouth.

~XxX~

Xavier was down in the underworld looking around and surprised out how things had changed so much in the underworld. He was looking for his younger self, he remembered all the places he used to hang out but couldn't seem to find… well himself. However, he didn't need to so many people in the underworld were talking about the future Xavier looking for their present Xavier that he had to find out where this guy was. The Xavier from the future was just shimmering into his former lair when his younger version shimmered in right behind him.

"I've been looking for you." He said.

"I heard, so what are you some kind of shape shifter?" his younger half said.

"I'm you, from the future. I've been sent back to kill a certain Charmed one."

"A Charmed one? I think your bosses set you up and if that's true I must've lost my senses in the future because the Charmed one's can't be killed." The present version of Xavier said.

"It's easy to kill a Charmed one if they are an infant." Xavier said.

The present version of Xavier lowered his eyebrows showing a suspicious look as his future-self gave him a big smirk.

~XxX~

Leo was walking around in the nursery with Chris in his hands still wondering why his children were at magic school without his aunt or his mother. He thought that maybe Wyatt orbed them up there but even if that was the case Piper or Paige would've at least stopped by to pick them back up. Patience poked her head into the nursery and looked around until she caught sight of Leo putting Chris back into the crib. Patience walked up and hugged Leo which caught him off guard so he pulled away from her quickly.

"Wow Dad look at you, you haven't changed a bit, you've got less gray but other than that you look exactly the same." She said excited.

"I'm sorry; you must have the wrong person. Who are you looking for?" Leo said slightly confused.

"I'm your daughter Patience, don't worry I'm not supposed to be born for like another two years but at least this way you have a heads up…" Leo stared at her and she said,

"Um Piper, I mean mom said that she needs you to stay here tonight with the boys."

"Why, what's going on?" Leo said getting worried.

"My husband came back from the future to kill Chris and we're going to try to capture him tonight." She said quickly then ended with a smile making her look like a teenager just admitting that she crashed her father's car while trying to look innocent.

Leo looked at her with a confused expression and Patience tried to smile at him to reassure him that everything would be okay. The plan was for Paige and Patience to stand behind the door of Chris and Wyatt's room and wait for Xavier to come in. Piper would wait in the room across the hall until she got her signal to come in and close the crystal cage. The potions that Paige and Patience would have should be able to stun him, Patience wasn't entirely sure because Xavier was much stronger than the other Hybrids they used the stun potion on, she made sure to double the recipe hoping that it would make it stronger. And even though she didn't want to kill him, she and Paige wrote a spell to kill him with the power of three just in case. Patience tried to argue the point against Piper that there was no point but she wanted to be safe. When Leo heard the idea, he said it was too dangerous and he didn't think it would work but Patience knew they had to try.

"Not at the expense of my wife and her sisters and definitely not my daughter. If something happens to Piper you won't exist. " Leo said.

"I know that but I promise you he won't kill mom or my Aunts at least not before he gets to Chris and he won't be able to get into magic school once me and my brothers say the protection spell."

"A protection spell doesn't exist it can't be done. Besides you don't even know that your stun potions will work on him." Leo said.

"We were able to create protection spell in the future, there not even the strongest demon in the underworld can get into magic school. Since that whole Ultimate power battle, Billie has been working on a protection spell and it works. The stun potions will work, it won't last long but it doesn't have to just long enough for Piper to place down the crystal."

Leo didn't think that a spell like that was even possible future or not but Patience assured him that they tried it before and it worked. Once Patience was able to perform the spell with the younger version of her brothers she hugged Leo and said,

"Thank you Dad."

"For what?"

"For treating me just like you treat my brothers, in the future you made me believe that I was special even though I didn't have the special White Lighter powers like them." Patience said with a sad smile on.

Leo hugged her again and Patience couldn't help but smile bigger. Paige and Piper reluctantly grabbed Phoebe from her honeymoon but Phoebe was worried about her nephews and she was ready to see her future niece. Patience was up in the attic looking through the book of shadows and smiled at all the old spells they used and how empty the book was compared to theirs in the future. She stopped on the page about Cole and started reading it; in her heart she didn't want to hurt Xavier because she did love him but she had to save her brother. Phoebe followed by Paige and Piper walked into the attic making Patience look up. Once she saw Phoebe she closed the book quickly and smiled greeting her aunt. Phoebe put her hands on her cheeks and said,

"Aw, Piper she looks just like you," she walked over to Patience and hugged her and continued,

"She's so beautiful!"

Patience laughed and thanked her catching a glance of her mother,

"I assume mom and Paige told you about the plan, I think that we should start getting ready." Patience said then walked passed her aunt and out of the attic.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asked.

"The demon going after Chris is her husband." Piper answered with a sigh.

She knew how much it hurt her sister when they had killed Cole the first time so she could only imagine that it was eating Patience up on the inside. If Piper could avoid having her confront him she would but she was the only one that knew about his powers and she was probably the only one strong enough to hold him off long enough to get him in the cage if something went wrong.

~XxX~

Xavier was sitting down tossing a fireball up and down while his past-self paced the floor. Xavier looked up and smiled,

"I think it's time to go pay a visit to your future in-laws."

"How do you know it's not a trap?"

"Oh I know it's a trap, Patience knows me too well and I know her too, which is why I knew she'd never expect both of us to be there. You just come one step behind me and guard me from her aunts and her mother. I'll handle her." Xavier said.

"What about the kid?"

"All things come in good time." Xavier said with a smile as he shimmered out.

His past-self followed behind him just as he said.

~XxX~

All was quiet in the house, the lights were off and each one of the charmed ones was in their position waiting for Xavier to show up. Xavier shimmered into the boys' room and Paige threw the stun potion at him. Xavier turned around just in time and held out his hand stopped the potion from falling. Patience inhaled sharply and stared at Xavier. He gave her a smile and Patience couldn't move.

"Hi honey, aren't you going to welcome me home?" Xavier said.

"Piper now!" Paige screamed.

Piper and Phoebe ran to the front of the door to place the crystal down but Paige and Patience weren't out of the room yet and the present version of Xavier shimmered in and smacked Paige across the room knocking her out. Patience turned to Paige finally snapping out of her trance.

"Aunt Paige!" She said.

"Patience get out of there!" Piper said.

Phoebe went to attack the younger version of Xavier with a levitating round house kick. Piper started blasting away at Xavier but it wasn't affecting him much. Patience ran over to Paige trying to wake her up. Xavier flung Piper across the room and the other Xavier flung an energy ball at Phoebe hitting her on the side.

"No!" His future self said.

Phoebe looked at him with interest as Patience was able to get Paige awake and over to Phoebe. Patience through the stun potion at the younger version of her husband it stunned him and Patience tried to blast him but he shimmered out and reappeared behind Patience grabbing her from behind. Paige healed Phoebe and as she sat up she could catch a glimmer of how Xavier was feeling towards Patience. Then Xavier said,

"I'm sorry." And knocked her out.

The younger version of him was freed from the stun potion and shimmered right after his future-self shimmered out with Patience as his captive. Right after they were gone, Wyatt and Chris showed up outside of their room. Paige stood up and ran over to Piper and healed her; she sat up and asked what happened.

"I'm sorry honey, but he took Patience." Paige said.

Phoebe stood up and walked over to the door and saw Wyatt and Chris.

"Are we too late?" Chris said.

"Mom what happened?"

"Um, Xavier got Patience." Paige answered

"Damn it, I knew it was bad idea sending her here alone." Wyatt said.

"What is he going to do with my daughter?" Piper said upset.

"Don't worry mom he won't hurt her." Wyatt said.

"Okay well how do you know that?" Piper asked.

"Because…" Wyatt sighed and looked at Chris then at his mother and aunts. "He loves her."

"That's ridiculous, if he loved her wouldn't have attacked us, he wouldn't be trying to kill you and he damn sure wouldn't have taken her to God knows where against her will!" Piper said pissed off.

"Calm down Piper will find her." Paige said patting her back.

"No he's right Piper, he loves her I felt it. It was a very strong love he wanted to protect her. I think that's why he's doing this, I could tell back there he didn't really want to hurt us he just wanted her." Phoebe said.

Piper looked at Phoebe scrunching her face; Phoebe could remember how she felt about Cole. Now she would say he was just another demon that burned her but she couldn't ever forget that she loved him once. That love was a fierce love and she remembered how Chris felt about Bianca; she was sure that it was the same with Patience. She was just hoping that it wouldn't put her through as much hell as she went through with Cole.

"Come on you two we've got your sister to save. Upstairs now!" Piper said getting up and directing the grown versions of her sons up to the attic.


	3. Ch3: It's Zion

Patience woke up in Xavier's underground lair and slowly sat up while rubbing the back of her neck. She looked around the room and saw a torch lit and a table where potions or some kind of voodoo magic could be made. There was a knife on that table and she wondered if he was thinking about using that on her. She moved to let her legs hang off of the stone bed she laid upon while she was unconscious. She looked around the lair wondering where he was and was about to stand until she heard a voice behind her say,

"So you're awake."

Patience whipped her head around to see the speaker and noticed it was the past version of Xavier. She stood by the stone bed, watching him as he moved slowly around it. She moved the other way not allowing him to get close to her and made sure to keep her eye on him.

"It's amazing I never thought such a simple witch could make me feel anything but apparently I am very protective of you." He said.

"Which 'you' are you talking about because from what I've seen, both past and present, you're still just like every other demon." Patience said angry.

"You shouldn't say such cruel things about your future husband, it'll hurt my feelings."

"What feelings?" she retorted upset.

The past Xavier chuckled to himself and leaned against the stone bed so that he could look her in the eyes. He smiled at her but her expression didn't change; she didn't know what Xavier was like in the past and she didn't want to try and test it. Though she did warn him to stay away from her, Xavier wanted to test how much he made a witch fall in love with him. He wanted to understand just how deep she felt for him so he slowly leaned closer to her and Patience couldn't bring herself to move. Tears started to build up to the edge of her eyes as she stared back at him half angry; his hand cupped the side of her cheek and she inhaled sharply at the sensation of his cold hand.

"You've got a lot of spirit witch; I can see why I fell in love with you. I hope that doesn't mean I lose my touch in the future though, if you care about me as much the future me cares about you then you'll do everything to save him." he said.

"How can I save you when all you want to do is kill me and my family?" she asked.

"If you think I would do that… You don't know me at all." The past Xavier said.

He smiled and kissed her lips quickly then moved back and walked over to the table with all of his potion ingredients. He was mixing something together and Patience sat back down on the bed crossing her legs.

"So you're not going to hurt me?" She said.

"Well, being that I haven't fallen in love with you yet I wouldn't trust that statement but it seems that my future self wants you alive."

"What do you want?" Patience said curiously.

He laughed and looked at her with a cocky grin and said,

"I'm not stupid; me, from the future, came here for one thing and one thing only and it wasn't to kill the kid. It was only after I saw him take you that I realized killing the boy was never the plan. What I want is to know what the hell is going on in the future and how I'm going to survive it."

Patience looked at him confused, she saw the demons make a plan to send her husband back in time to kill Chris because of what he found out; she just wanted to know what it was he found out that could make them want to kill baby Chris. Xavier chuckled at her confused look and went back to making his potion, though he didn't really understand why his future half wanted him to make it.

~XxX~

"Xavier is after something called Zion, it takes the power from witches leaving them vulnerable to be attacked." Chris said.

Piper looked up at her son from shuffling through the Book of Shadows and said,

"Zion? How come it's not in the Book of Shadows?"

Wyatt said,

"Zion was a power used thousands of years ago by a demon named Mace he was stealing powers from witches then using those powers to kill the witches for fun. There was a coven that was finally able to separate the Zion power from Mace but they were only able to do it with the help of the Elders. After that, the Elders swore that no one good or evil could get the power of Zion. So they made sure no generation knew about. The coven that defeated Mace was sprinkled with memory dust so that they could never remember the battle,"

"And they couldn't tell the next generation about it. Isn't that a bit risky even for the Elders? I mean if it happened to resurface again wouldn't someone need to know how to get rid of this power?" Paige said finishing her nephew's thought and adding her own.

"The Elders never thought that anyone demon or witch would find it or even hear of it. Zion can't be destroyed it can only be contained, like the hollow." Chris said.

"Okay, no offense but none of this is making sense. I mean first Patience is attacked in the future by a demon and then you guys go to the underworld to exact revenge only for Wyatt to get attacked. Not that I'm complaining but why didn't they just kill Wyatt and then when they found out that Chris knew all of this why would they send a demon in the past that just so happens to be Patience's husband to kill him I mean something just doesn't feel right about all of this." Phoebe said.

Piper and Paige sat down and Chris looked at his older brother, they started to think about it too. There was something they were missing but they weren't sure what it was. Whatever they were missing they were sure Xavier had the answer but in order to find Xavier they would have to find Patience first.

"Maybe we can use the 'to call a lost witch' spell to find her." Paige said.

"No, that won't work if his place is protected." Phoebe said.

"So what the hell do we do?" Piper asked looking up at her sons.

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and sighed, they really didn't know but Chris picked up the crystal anyway and started to skry with it. With any luck, Xavier would drop his protection spell so they could find her even it was a trap it was better than nothing.

~XxX~

There was a puff of smoke that came from the bowl to signal that the potion was done. Patience sat by and watched him while trying to figure out exactly why her telepathy wasn't working. The past Xavier had noticed that she was trying but didn't say anything; he enjoyed watching her struggle for some reason. She looked around and figured there had to be some talisman around that was blocking her magic. He started filling the veils with the potion so that he could give them to his future half and Patience sat there and watched closely,

"So my husband has no intention of letting me go?" Patience said.

"You're asking me? I'm not your husband yet." Xavier said filling up the last veil.

Patience sighed and stood up slowly then whipped around when she heard her husband say,

"You're up."

Patience looked up at him upset and crossed her arms,

"If you're going to kill me you need to do it already but it won't stop my family from saving Chris." Patience said.

"I'm not going to kill Chris, and it was never my intention to hurt you or your family Pate."

"Oh that's cute, you expect me to believe that?"

"You're my wife." Xavier said with a little force in his voice.

There was no doubt he loved her but he didn't like that she didn't believe him. Patience scoffed at him and held up her hand and said,

"Yeah, well not anymore." She took off her ring and threw it at him.

He caught it and looked at it with a sad expression and then looked up at her with a hard face and placed the ring down on the stone bed.

"You walked down that isle knowing I was a demon Patience and you vowed to be with me for better or for worse and I vowed to protect you no matter what. If I didn't come back here they would've sent more to kill you." He said.

Patience straightened up knowing what he was referring to when she was attacked which sparked all the events that led to her coming back to the past.

"Nero knew about our marriage and he found my weakness so he sent Hybrids to attack you, it wasn't a distraction it was a warning, for me. Nero knew you and your brother were listening when he told me to kill Chris and when you left he gave me the orders to find Zion first and then kill your brothers." Xavier explained.

"Zion? What is Zion and why would Wyatt know where it is?" Patience asked confused.

"Zion is a power used by an old demon named Mace that ability can be used to steal the powers of a witch and leave them defenseless, if Nero gets that power he can take out the Charmed ones once and for all. There was a demon that went into your brothers mind when we had him held captive and said that he had seen the resting grounds of Zion when he was young but he was so young that he wouldn't remember it as an adult."

"And you think that giving him this power would save me? If Nero knows how much you love me then once you give him what he wants he'll not only kill me and my family but he'll kill you too!" Patience said yelling at him.

Xavier knew this, and although his plans had changed a little he still knew of a way to keep her alive. He picked up the ring from the stone bed and grabbed her hand, she shook her head but he walked over to her and sat her down anyway. He slipped the ring back on her finger and said,

"Patience, I didn't attack your brothers I just showed up and tried to get him to take me to Zion. I have a plan and I need your help to do it."

Patience looked at him then down at her ring and sighed, Xavier told her he loved her and kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that he used on her to get her to do whatever he wanted her to do. She took in a breath and looked at him and nodded at him and said,

"Okay. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to get Paige to go to the Elders and tell them to give you the spell on how to separate Zion from a person. Once you have it you need to get ready to return to the future." Xavier answered.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Zion, please remember I'm doing this for us." Xavier said.

He knocked out Patience again and dropped the protection barrier around the cave so that her family could come and get her. He walked over to his past self and said,

"Let's go meet our brother-in-law."

~XxX~

"Oh, hey I got her." Chris said.

"Yeah but doesn't that usually mean it's a trap?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but we can't just leave her down there. Paige, how's it coming with that potion?" Piper said

"It's done I'm just putting it in veils right now."

"Alright let's go get your sister." Piper said standing up.

Paige handed her a veil and gave the other two to Chris and Wyatt, Wyatt looked to his aunts and said they'd be back and they orbed with their mother to where Patience was being held. They ended up in Xavier's lair; Chris and Wyatt looked around, wondering where Xavier was as Piper ran up to Patience trying to wake her up.

"She's fine but we need to get out of here mom." Chris said.

He lifted up Patience in his arms and orbed out, Wyatt grabbed Piper then noticed the bowl and empty veils he called his mom's attention to it as well. Piper walked over and looked at it noticing some of the old ingredients but not understanding what he was making. She had never seen that combination before and looked up at Wyatt who didn't know what he was making either but he was hoping that his sister would know. He took his mother by the hand and orbed out with her and back to the manor.


End file.
